I will always love you
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: ONE SHOT! It started with a fight and ended with a text and tragedy was not scarce. Bad Summery, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ONE-SHOT**

We all stood morosely in black in the middle of the Rosewood Cemetery. Ella's eyes were raw and red from endless nights of crying. Byron looked as though he had aged forty years. I didn't know where Mike was but I was sure he was finding his own way to grieve. Hopefully that wouldn't involve breaking into another house. I just stood there. An empty vessel.

This was too inappropriately formal. It wasn't her. This wasn't how she would want it. She would have wanted vibrant, bright colors and people remembering her and celebrating her life. Not mourning her death in this macabre fashion. I knew this because I loved her.

To everyone else, I was just an English Professor who was a good friend of the family. But on the inside I was a man who had lost the love of his life. No one could know that though. No matter how much we had tried, now it was too late. Aria was gone. Because of me.

_Flashback_

"I'm leaving!" She screamed at Ezra with tears rippling down her cheeks in an unstoppable stream.

"Fine!" he had yelled back, just as much pain and hurt in his voice. He couldn't believe what was going on. Only half an hour ago Aria had come to Ezra's apartment to tell him something she had done. Something that was tearing her up inside. After a few drinks at his house, Jason and herself had slept together.

Ezra's world was torn apart the moment she had uttered that sentence. And instead of trying to move past it, Ezra lost it. She had been so vindictive about something that never happened between him and Jackie for so long, and now she wanted to be immediately forgiven for _fucking _another guy. Ezra loved her more than life. And that's why he _couldn't _forgive her. Because the fact he loved her so much made it hurt even more.

He had, instead, accused her of wanting it. "You were hanging around him for weeks, Aria. I should have known it was only a matter of time."

"Oh, fuck you!" Aria shrieked, grabbing her keys and jacket.

Ezra ran his fingers too roughly through his own hair, "Just leave, Aria. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can get it from Jason again right?"

Aria kept sobbing and stopped before slamming the door. Instead of saying anything, she ripped off the ring Ezra gave her several weeks ago, throwing it squarely at his chest. Then she was gone. Even though it was heavily raining, Ezra heard her tires screech out of the apartment complex's driveway.

The next morning on the way to work, Ezra would see the wreckage. The care had been wrapped around a tree and a coroners can was pulling away. Ezra's body went numb. He pulled over and threw up onto the sidewalk. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. "What happened?" he tried to sound calm but he was failing. The Chief of Police gave him a questioning look. "I-I know this car." He stuttered out.

A saddening look passed over the Chief's face. "Son, the young woman driving this car died last night. We just found the car. She was sending someone a text when she slid on a patch of black ice and . . . well you can see what happened." He gestured to the wreck.

Ezra started hyperventilating and then burst into tears. Usually he would think before crying like a baby in front of the men but today was different. Just like that, the most important person in his life was gone. "Are you . . .E?" the officer asked. Ezra looked up and nodded. He was in Aria's phone as E so Aria's parents, or anyone else really, never realized it was him. The officer motioned to a deputy, who brought over Aria's phone.

On the screen was the beginning of a text.

_E, you are the love of my life. I'm so sorry for what I did but I can't throw away everything we have. We can figure thi_

Then it was cut off. That was when she dropped it, trying to cling the wheel. She died because she was trying to patch things up with him. He was the reason she wasn't paying attention. He was the reason that the most beautiful person ever would no longer grace this world.

_End of Flashback_

I gave my condolences to Byron and Ella and began my walk to the car as others departed. "Ezra!" Ella said and I turned around. She jogged up to me. "Aria . . . Aria really loved you. For s really long time, I think you may have been the most important person to her. And I know you were just her teacher but you were also a great friend to her." I smiled brokenly at her.

"Thank you, Ella." I said in a tight, constricted voice. Ella nodded and lightly squeezed my shoulder, then turned to return to Byron. I quickly turned on my car and drove off. I couldn't be here any longer than necessary.

I opened my door and walked over to my bed. Next to it was a picture of Aria and I. We looked so happy. And she looked so beautiful. I put down the picture and laid against the bed. I thought of Aria. Her beautiful smile. Her hair, her skin, her unique natural scent. I squeezed my eyes shut, envisioning her next to me. Wishing, really.

When I opened my eyes I saw big brown eyes smiling back at me. My throat tightened. I really wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I'd used all of my tears. I held my breath when all I really wanted to do was tell her everything.

"You're wearing my tie." She smiled. Her voice was so real it was painful. I nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"Where did you go? Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered.

Aria stroked my cheek with her pointer finger. It felt so real. "I didn't want to." She said. "But you know I am still with you."

I nodded. I didn't even want to blink. Even if this wasn't real I wanted to keep it. "I keep hoping I'll wake up. And this would al just be an awful nightmare." I breathed out shakily. Aria bit her lip. "It isn't fair." I continued.

"Life isn't fair." Aria said. I stared at her. "Sorry, that wasn't funny." She said. Suddenly we both started laughing.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. For all of the horrible things I-"

"Shh." She hushed me. I tried to put my hand on her leg but it fell through onto my mattress. She was still gone. Even in this beautiful moment of insanity, it didn't change that she was gone. "Whenever you need me . . . I'm here." She said.

"It's not the same." I shook my head, but my eyes didn't leave hers. I wouldn't let them.

"Ezra. I love you so much. And I know that you love me. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." I said, desperate to do whatever I could for her.

Aria smiled, "You need to go on. You need to meet someone that makes you happy. And You need to have a life. You can't mourn me forever."

I looked down, "I don't know if I'll ever meet someone who makes me as happy as you did."

"But you will. I promise. So will you promise me?" she took my hand and it felt so real. Her warmth. I could still feel it. I nodded.

"Every now and then . . . can I think of you, though?" I asked, my voice cracking. Aria laughed, "Of course." The lump in my throat was getting harder to ignore.

"I'll miss you." She said honestly.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you." I said. Knowing this was coming to an end.

Aria smiled, "I love you, too. Always?" It was a game we played. Whenever one of us left the other they said I love you followed by one of them saying always and the other saying forever.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wetness of new tears, and said, "Forever . . ." When I opened my eyes she was gone. But on the bed was the ring. I squeezed it gently. It wasn't Aria, but it was her gift.

**Please tell me what you thought! I need reviews guys! **


	2. Part 2

**I just want to say thank you for all of the beautiful reviews! I planned for this to be a One-Shot but I'm adding on this little sequel. I got a few requests for this so . . . here it is **

I closed the final box in my apartment. The only thing left was a thin sheet and a coverless pillow on the mattress I was leaving behind. Tomorrow I was leaving for Rhode Island to stay on my brother's couch for a few days while I looked for a job at Rhode Island School of Design. It had been three months since . . . the accident, and I needed to get out of this town. Whether or not it was really her or just my imagination, Aria had told me to move on. Her spirit was giving me the strength to know it was okay.

I missed her every waking moment of my life and every now and then I would revisit those moments of delusion as if she were here with me. But each time she would pepper me with questions about why I hadn't moved forward. That really made me wonder if it actually was her. Like her spirit or presence. Only she would do that. It was one of the things I loved about her yet one of her quirks that annoyed the hell out of me.

I began my walk to the elevator with the last box when my phone buzzed. I shifted the box and pulled the cell out of my pocket. "Hey Michael." I huffed to my brother.

"Hey, Ezra. Look, Amanda has a soccer game tomorrow so we'll be a little late in. You may need to entertain yourself for an hour or two."

I hit the down button on the elevator with my elbow. "No problem, Mike. I'll, uh, catch a movie or something."

My brother chuckled on the other end, "Alright, brother. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I said at the same time the elevator dinged as we hit ground floor. I stuffed the phone in my pocket and got my keys for the car. I looked up and almost dropped the box. I hadn't even tried this time, but Aria was perched on the trunk of my car.

"Hey." I said, unsure. I was never ungrateful to see her but . . . usually it was on my own terms.

"Hi." She smiled. "So you're finally doing it, huh?" I could tell she was happy.

I smiled back. "Yeah." Even when I wasn't seeing her, I could always feel her. Her eyes caught the box and she hopped off the trunk. As I put the box in I looked at her, "Is this crazy. That I see you and talk to you? Even though you're . . ." Damn. After all this time I still couldn't say that word. It didn't fit right. That word never would with her.

She shrugged. She always changed a subject she didn't want to hang on, "So where's the rest of your stuff. I mean that apartment's tiny but it's not that small."

I feigned hurt, "Hey that apartment is not small. It's cozy." Her laughter illuminated around her. I never knew how much I missed that laugh till I heard it again. "To answer your question, um, I have a storage unit in Rhode Island. So all of the big stiff is there. The t.v., the book shelves . . ."

"Ah, yes. The book shelves." Aria smiled. I laughed with her and locked the trunk. "This is a really good thing Ezra. You moving to Rhode Island. It's really . . . really important."

I scoff\laughed, "Yeah you're making it sound that way."

She grinned warmly. "It's nice to see you back to you, Ezra."

I leaned against the trunk, "I'm getting there."

"Do you like me visiting you?" She asked. There wasn't any hurt or insecurity in her voice, just curiosity.

I shook my head up and down vigorously, "Yes. I don't know if I would be able to keep on if you didn't." Yes, it was true, It did hurt whenever she showed up because then I was reminded she was really gone. But I'd rather hurt and have this figment.

She smiled lightly then looked around, "Well I have to go now. But I'll be checking up so you better be on the road tomorrow." I smirked, "Yes ma'am." She hugged me, and once again it broke me how real she felt.

"Aria." I whispered into her ear. "Yeah?" she whispered back and pulled away slightly. "How can I feel you when you touch me, but my hand goes through you if I try to touch you?"

She smiled, "Don't ask so many questions. Go get something to eat and get some rest, okay?" she said. I laughed lightly and nodded. She started fading away and by the time she was gone I realized we hadn't done our regular goodbye. I dismissed it and did what she said by getting in the car and driving off to the closest fast food restaurant I could find.

_**The next day**_

I walked through the doors of a pub in Barrington, Rhode Island and the smell of sweat and grease met my nose. I sat down and rubbed my eyes while murmuring, "Amstel . . ." to the bartender. "Are you okay over there?" A feminine voice called.

I glanced up to see a girl with wavy dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I smiled politely, "Just making something of the day. I'm moving into a new place today but my . . . roommate won't be home till later and I don't have the key."

The girl scooted down the two barstools between us and sipped her mojito. "You know I'm going to a foreign film exhibit later. My friend can't make it and I have an extra ticket if you want to come?"

I smiled, barely noticing the bartender putting the forgotten drink beside me. "I love foreign films."

"Really?" she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. I felt like I was cheating. But I knew Aria would give me hell if I didn't start trying.

"Yeah, when does it start?" I asked.

The girl looked at her chain link watch. "In an hour . . . I'm Eden." What a unique name.

"I'm Ezra." I smiled. Maybe this could be fun.

_**Six Months Later**_

I struggled with my tie. Damn it. I heard a knock on my door. "What?" I asked frustrated.

Hardy laughed, "Dude chill. Just want to know how you're doing in there?"

"Fine." I lied. If it weren't for the tie situation I'd be floating. Today was the day. It was my wedding day. I didn't think I would be able to ever move on, but Eden was . . . perfect. I loved her, and I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Okay, just hurry. Eden's dad is getting antsy." I hear his footsteps walk away.

I was giving up on the tie. "Need some help?" I heard. I closed my eyes at that familiar voice, a smile spreading across my lips. "Hi." I said, my eyes not yet open. I turned around to see Aria smiling. "Haven't seen you in a while." I said.

She walked over and started moving the tie around, finally fixing it into a double Windsor knot. "Today's the day, huh? I'm so glad this happened."

"You are?" I asked. I sounded like I was asking my father if he was sure I could paint flames on his station wagon.

"Yes! Why did you think I was so persistent you leaved THAT day?" She grinned from ear to ear.

I stopped, "Wait . . . Aria did you . . . Did you plan this?"

Aria smirked, "Remember how I promised you would find someone? Because I picked her. I love you so much that I needed to find the best person for you. I knew she'd be in that bar that day and I knew she would have a ticket to a film festival because I was the one who burnt out the engine in her friend's car."

I felt my eyes go glossy, "I can't believe you would go to this length . . ."

"Ezra." She stopped me again. "I needed you to be happy like this again. It hurt me . . . seeing you so low. But now you can live your life. You can be everything and everything with Eden. I need that for you."

"Thank you." I whispered to her. "I love you." I said.

"Always?" she looked down.

There was a knock, "C'mon man!" Hardy sighed on the other side of the door.

"Forever." I smiled down at her. I let her wrap her arms around me and it didn't hurt so bad. As I `felt her slowly drift away I realized something. I didn't feel her around me anymore. Not like when she would leave but her energy stayed. She was actually gone. She was finally at peace.

**Hoped you guys liked that! It wasn't too short or detailed but I'm proud of it! Love you all!**


End file.
